Preview for The War
by Trulightningman
Summary: The Final Battle for Hogwarts is here. Who will die? Who will live? Will Voidic and Harry fall, or will they lead the Wizarding World into an era of prosperity. Hey, this is just a preview of what my friends and I are working on. There will be some subtle changes here or there since I'm making this so early.


As I stood up at the podium talking to everyone. Lightningman was behind me and summoning his friends. Once I was finished. I immediately noticed something was wrong. There were sparks coming from his summoning card thing. A few portals opened up and quite a few people ended up falling on the floor in front of us. Lightningman immediately went and helped up two of people I recognized from Damyon's description of them. Sage and… What was that other guy's name? I don't know. But it was the God of Rage from what I remember. I shook my head and helped some of them up. Including one that looked like a wizard as well. And some dude with a computer mounted on his arm. I looked closer and it was emblazoned with the name "Assistant." Huh. Looked kinda like a Pip-Boy.

"Hey, Guys." I heard Lightningman say to Sage and The God of Rage. "Sorry for suddenly summoning you. But I figured you would enjoy this."

"Hey… uhh, stranger? I think you might've met some AU versions of us because you're acting pretty friendly." Sage said. "So, what exactly are we gonna enjoy? Hamut, wake up you lazy ass."

God of Rage, or Hamut, as he seems to be called, woke up almost instantly. "Fuck happened? Where are we?" He said.

"That's what we're about to find out, Bryan," Sage responded.

"Have you two heard about the Harry Potter Series? Well… I summoned you to fight in the Battle for Hogwarts." Lightningman sidestepped and gestured to me. I was wearing my mask, my sword unfolded and held in hand. "This is my Brother, Voidic."

"So, whose butt shall we be taking ownership of? Sorry, haven't had a good fight in a while and the whole Four Kings thing is getting to me still." Sage said. "Also, I'm Masaru Ametsuchi, but I usually go by Sage. This lazy nut is Bryan Empyrean or Bahamut." Bryan waved.

"Honestly, I'm with Sage on the whole nickname thing. You don't [i]have[/i] to call me Bahamut, but it's the best way to get my attention." He said.

[b]"...Sure… Anyway. Pay attention."[/b] I gesture to Minerva addressing the students.  
"Evacuation will be overseen by Mr. Filch and Madam Pomfrey. Prefects, when I give the word, You will organize your house and take your charges, in an orderly fashion, to the evacuation point."  
Suddenly Ernie Macmillan stood up. "What if we want to stay and fight!" He shouted.  
"If you are of age, you may stay." Minerva began.  
[b]"Actually. I have a plan, where anybody that wants to fight, can stay."[/b] I said as everyone looked at me surprised. Minerva frowned.  
"What? They are underage. They shouldn't fight in a war."  
"[b]I'm still 16. Need I point this out?" [/b]I deadpanned. "[b]So age is worthless in this argument.[/b]" Suddenly, a Ravenclaw student stood up.  
"What about our things for those who are evacuating?" She asked loudly.  
[b]"We don't have enough time to grab them. Lives are better than anything else." [/b]The Ravenclaw student sat down.  
"Where's Professor Snape?" Shouted a girl from Slytherin.  
"He's… to use the common phrase. Done a bunk." Minerva smiled a little bit. She then coughed a little to get everyone's attention on her again. "Now then. As Voidic said, anybody that wishes to fight, may. But we have already placed protections around the castle, but it is unlikely to hold for very long unless we reinforce it. I must ask you, therefore, to reconsider and to move quickly and calmly." Suddenly there was a loud voice issuing from the walls, a slight hissing to the voice.  
"[i]I know you are preparing to fight…" [/i]Voldemort began and a few people pulled out their wands as some of the younger students clutched at each other. "[i]Your efforts are futile… You cannot hope to fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for most of the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not wish to spill magical blood." [/i]There was a short break as everyone digested this. "[i]Give me Harry Potter and Voidic, and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Voidic, and you shall be rewarded." [/i]Everyone suddenly looked at me and Harry, who was standing at the edge of the stage.  
Suddenly I noticed Pansy Parkinson stand up.  
"But Their Right there! Someone grab them." Suddenly, there everyone stood up. The Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs all stood up in front of us, alongside the teachers. Even half of the Slytherins stood up with us. Suddenly everyone took out their wands, pointing directly at Pansy. She rapidly turned pale and sat back down.  
"Thank you, Miss Parkinson, for being the first to volunteer to be evacuated, you and everyone else who wishes to leave shall follow behind you," Pansy slowly nodded and got up and rapidly walked towards the doors, every wand still trained on her. But everyone else stayed except for half of the Slytherins who left behind pansy.

"Alright." Lightningman addressed everyone. "LINE UP INTO TWO DIFFERENT GROUPS!" He yelled. "ONE GOES TO VOIDIC! ONE GOES TO ME!"

"Is the yelling necessary? We are all like right next to you." Spoke a trench coat wearing man.

"Well, I wanted the students to hear me," Lightningman said as I looked and saw all of the students forming into lines. Slowly, I sorted as many people into the Defence and Divination groups as I could as they were necessary. I only sorted people into Assault if they were overwhelmingly good for students in Hogwarts. I look and saw that Lightningman was doing the same. I then turn to the trench coat wearing man.

[b]"So. Who are you? I don't think I've ever seen you before. Yet you look like your from the Harry Potter universe." [/b]

"Psst. Please. If I attended Hogwarts you think I'd be here? No, the name's Cript and I come from, well, that's a long story in itself."

[b]"Well, I probably won't be able to listen to it right now. So what are your capabilities, so I can sort you and we can get everyone ready."[/b]

"Depends, what do you need?"

[b]"Well… If you're a displaced like most of the others that got transported here. You would seem to fit best for Assault. But you don't look like someone who would fight straight up. So I'm guessing your Defence."[/b]

"Heh, yeah no. Unlike the rest of you, I didn't get thrown someplace, I travel. Multiverse travel is a hobby of mine cause boredom and Defence… meh, why not."

"We'd be best off as part of the Assault Division, but I do have a question. Will there be a Division Commander? If so, how will they be picked? Also, will we be split into squads?" Sage asked.

"No Squads." Lightningman shook his head. "And the Division leaders are going to be Professor Trelawney and Firenze for the Divination Division. Cript will be the Defence Commander. I and Voidic will be the Commanders for Assault."

"Ah," Sage said.

"[b]Alright. Everyone. Get to your positions![/b]" I turned to Harry. "[b]Let's go get Nagajothi.[/b]" Harry nods and He and I quickly leave for The Chamber of Secrets. I look behind us and saw Hermione and Ron following us. "[b]No. You two need to stay up here and fight, Harry and I will find you soon.[/b]" Hermione bit her lip but nods as Ron nods purposefully and goes to join the Defence Division, Hermione joins him as well.  
"[b]Alright, let's go, Harry." [/b]Harry and quickly ran to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and Harry hissed at the sink with a small engraving of a snake on it. It opened up and Harry and I slid down and hurried to the large door. Harry hissed some more as I activated some runes on my helmet so that I could look the Basilisk in the eye without dying or petrifying. We slowly walked in.  
"Hey, Voidic?" Harry asked as he turned to me.  
"[b]Yeah?[/b]" I say to him.  
"I forgot to ask, don't you have a translator rune or something on that helmet? Shouldn't that translate Parseltongue?" I blink a few times and hit my head, wincing as I hurt my hand on my mask.  
"[b]Yeah, it should. I'm an idiot.[/b]" I said as I turned it on. Harry nods and turns to the face in front of us.  
"[i]Speak to me, Salazar Slytherin.[/i]" Harry hissed as the mouth opened and the Basilisk uncoiled and turned to face us.  
"[i]Ssssspeaker? What do you wissssshhhhh of me?[/i]" Nagajothi hissed at us.  
"[i]Hogwarts issss in danger Nagajothi. We need your help. Will you fight alongside us?[/i]" Nagajothi narrowed his eyes.  
"[i]People dare to attack Hogwartssss? They shall die sssssslowly. Hop on.[/i]" He says as Harry and I jump onto the almost 70-foot basilisk. It's amazing that these things are immortal and they never stop growing. Nagajothi slithered to a wall and a pipe opened up, letting him slither up to the surface.

"That," Bryan said, pointing at Nagajothi. "Is a big snake."

"I've seen bigger. Ouroboros, for example. Jormungandr, too. In fact, I [i]could[/i] summon them, but only if I had permission." Sage said.

I rolled my eyes as Nagajothi slithered the front of the pack of assaulters, facing the army just beyond the wards of Hogwarts. I could feel a knot in my stomach, brutally hoping that my plan worked out.

[b]"ARE YOU READY TO FIGHT!" [/b]I yelled out to my teammates and I was met with resounding affirmative yells from the entirety of the castle. I face the wards and prepare to fight. Suddenly, with a sound like a gong, the castle wards fell.

I watched as Sage and Bryan leaped high into the air, the former quickly magic hand signs and the latter drawing his obsidian katanas.

"[b][i]Six Paths Kuchiyose![/i][/b]" Sage shouted, summoning a bull, dog, rhino, bird, and chameleon, all of them being of immense size and bearing purple eyes with a ripple pattern. They went on a rampage, stomping, eating, and pecking at the opposing army.

An orange glow illuminated the sky, quickly followed by Bryan's booming voice. "[b][i]Twin Dragons: Hell's Fury![/i][/b]" Two eastern dragons, one white with a black spot on its forehead and the other black with a white spot on its forehead, shot forth from the katanas, dipping into the enemy as they flew around the battlefield.

Their assault lasted until our army finally engaged the other, the two redheads recalling their summons to avoid friendly fire. I smiled and rushed forward to join them. I whipped out my wand and begin thinking various spells. My wand completing the other half of the various spells and shooting them out.  
Before the Death eaters knew what was going on, a good chunk of them was already lying dead on the ground due to us three. I was sending Glacius spells at some of them to freeze them solid, Humans are mostly water, so I merely froze the water inside of them, almost guaranteed killing them. Or giving them a major brain-freeze, which took them out of the battle quite readily. I used a few accio charms to get rid of death eater wands before they could attack at my allies.

I turned to see how Cript was fighting.


End file.
